Wonderland
by Nirianne
Summary: Tailgate finds himself lost in a strange world that sparkles, sings, and appears oddly magical. What is this place? Is this Cyberutopia or something worse? R&R!


**A/N:** Hello! This is my very first MTMTE story that has nothing to do with the comic (other than the borrowed insanity-ness and other joyful stuff). I haven't written humor, parody, drama in a while, so this will be a challenge for me.

There will be many characters appearing in the story as I hope to make this episodic or at least, as far as my brain will allow me.

So, what should you expect in this story? Well, my dear readers, expect weirdness and clichés. I love clichés.

Anyway, don't take it too seriously; hopefully, it can brighten up your day!

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything.

 **Summary:** Tailgate finds himself lost in a strange world that sparkles, sings, and appears oddly magical. What is this place? Is this Cyberutopia or something worse?

* * *

 **Wonderland**

 _Let me tell you a tale where the weird is considered wonderful (without any wisdom)._

 _Our story takes place in space. Space, as you may or may not know, is a vast expanse of, well, space filled with strange planets and twinkling stars._

 _Our story takes place on a ship in space, cruising through the cosmos, on a quest to find the Knights of Cybertron. The spaceship in question is the Lost Light, a massive spaceship powered by quantum engines and served as the home for over two hundred Autobots (and ex-Decepticons). There was never a dull day on the Lost Light. The Lost Light is always filled with excitement, lively chatter, and the occasional grenade blast in front of Ultra Magnus's office._

 _But not today. Today was going to be different. How different? Well, in Rodimus's terms, today would be "magical."_

* * *

Sometimes, Perceptor wished he could unsee things. Sometimes, he wished he wasn't in the same room as Brainstorm, the "self-proclaimed" galactic genius. And sometimes, he wished he wasn't involved with anything that included Brainstorm. It was troublesome. No, wait, _he_ was troublesome.

Brainstorm proudly raised his briefcase into the air, treating it as a holy grail of some sort while he continued to spew out how brilliant he was. Dear Primus, Perceptor could even _see_ the sudden shine and sparkles coming from him. Brainstorm twirled three times; the mad mech was beyond thrilled by his new invention; he couldn't wait to show it to everybody! And of course, today was Show and Tell Day!

Perceptor pinched the bridge of his nose, "Are you sure this is a good idea? It's not… logical."

Twirling one more time, Brainstorm chirped, "It's a _great_ idea! I'm going to get a Rodimus Star for this!"

"That's not the point," Perceptor said flatly. "Your new invention, in that thing, it's highly unsafe. Did you even test it?"

And sometimes, Perceptor wished he _never_ asked such questions. Brainstorm's grin was so wide underneath his faceplate, he then started to twirl again in excitement. Somehow, Perceptor knew that was a definite 'no' from Brainstorm.

 _Dear Primus._ Perceptor shook his head. "I'm leaving."

Brainstorm didn't register Perceptor's words. Once Perceptor left, the mad scientist stopped and looked at his creation in the palm of his hands. He had to remind himself there were no more evil briefcases or Time Cases; there's only good ones left, like this one! Hugging the briefcase tightly, he quickly rushed out of his lab to show off his new toy! Oh, it was so exciting he couldn't contain himself!

* * *

Tailgate was happy. Skipping down the empty hallway, Tailgate was in a cheerful mood today after he and Rewind spent the past hour talking about fun activities the crew could do on the ship. Grenade tag was the leading activity among the crew, but Ultra Magnus _hated_ it, so, organizing an event exclusively for grenade tag was out of the question. Hm. What else was there? Oh, there was fishing in the reservoir, but many of the crew members didn't have fishing rods. The only two people with them were himself and Getaway.

Well, there was another popular sport brewing also; it's called Drone _Boom Boom!_ It's a very simple game; find a drone within the allotted time and blow its head off in the fastest possible time. It was Whirl's favorite game. Right now, Whirl lead the scoreboards with one hundred and fifty-seven points and following closely was Skids, locked at one hundred and forty-three points. By the way, Ultra Magnus _hated_ this game, especially after Rodimus was interested in learning more about the rules of Drone _Boom Boom!_

Turning the corner, Tailgate was lost in thought until he collided, or rather, something slammed into him and caused him to fall on his behind. Rubbing his behind, the blue and white Autobot looked around.

"Ow!"

Sprawled in front of him was Brainstorm and his ultra-golden briefcase. Correction, his _opened_ ultra-golden briefcase. Rubbing the side of his head a couple of times, Tailgate's optics stared at the never-ending expanse of darkness in the briefcase and the swirling Milky Way in the center of it, spinning clockwise. Crawling forward out of sheer curiosity, the waste disposal bot was in awe of the sheer beauty of the swirling Milky Way. It was a strange feeling that washed over him. It felt like he was drawn to it.

As he reached out, Brainstorm came to his senses and darted his attention to the Autobot.

" **Wait! Don't—** "

Too late; the tips of Tailgate's fingers touched the Milky Way. Maybe it was that moment when everything went to hell. Unidentified black stuff exploded from the briefcase and glued Brainstorm to the ground while the rest of the black goo coiled around Tailgate. Tailgate shrieked and thrashed within the bounds, but no matter what he did, the goo wasn't loosening up! What was it?!

" **Brainstorm! Do something!** "

Brainstorm looked left and right; what the hell was he supposed to do?! This wasn't meant to happen! Tailgate continued to struggle and shriek. The goo strands tightened around the poor Autobot and pulled him. Tailgate clawed the floor feeling his legs pulled deeper into the suddenly spacious briefcase. The Autobot panicked, and turned to Brainstorm and then snapped his head down the hallway. There was only one thing left to do.

" **Cyclonus! Cyclonus! Help me!** "

And then, there was silence… Except for Brainstorm freaking out and wondering how he was supposed to tell Rodimus, Ultra Magnus, and worse of all, Cyclonus about Tailgate's sudden disappearance.

"Oh boy," Brainstorm muttered as the black goo melted off his body. Scrambling to his knees, he scrambled to the briefcase and snapped it open. All he could see was endless space and the swirling Milky Way.

Tailgate was gone.


End file.
